Collision between worlds
by highonstargate
Summary: The murder of a marine brings the AT1 Stargate Atlantis and NCIS team to work together Now updated!
1. Murder

**Title**: Collision between worlds  
**Fandom**: NCIS/SGA  
**Pairing**: Tiva and Shela  
**Spoilers**: _Every season of NCIS and SGA  
_**Summary**: The murder of a marine brings the AT-1 team and NCIS team to work together  
**Rating**: 13+ in later chapters  
**Disclaimer**: Nothing in SGA and NCIS belongs to me. I just like to play with them.

"You won't talk?" asked a male voice

"Never!" replied an other

"Wrong Answer!"

"NO! Please! I'll tell you anything! I just want to live! Please!"

"Too late! Bye bye..."

The conversation was followed by the discharged of a gun and a thud of a body hitting the floor.

NCISxSGAxNCISxSGA

"Come on, people! We've got a crime scene waiting!" barked Gibbs as he went to his desk in the bull pen. It was Monday morning and everybody was doing some paper work. As he went to his desk to take his back pack, gun and coat, the team replied.

"Yes, sir!"

"On it, boss"

"Who, Gibbs?"

"A young Marine with the name of Sergent Lewis Green."

McGee typed furiously on his computer, looking for the file of the marine.

"Ah, ha!" he cried, then frowned "Oh"

"Oh, What?" growled Gibbs.

McGee stood up from his desk and took the the remote for the plasma which was lying near by. He pressed on a button and the picture of the Marine and his info beside it appeared on on the plasma. It had his date of birth marriage and typical info of his life. Also the services that he did. But not all was there. The bottom part had a huge classified logo.

"Oh, that. Try to find out what last mission he did and who is his superior."

"Yes, boss!"

"Ziva! DiNozzo! With me!"

And with this final order, Gibbs strolled out of the bullpen followed by Tony and Ziva.

NCISxSGAxNCISxSGA

"Colonel! Dr. McKay!" Col Carter shouted from her office, in the control room. "A word with you."

Shepperd and McKay headed to to her office, with Teyla and Ronon trailing behind them. They had just came back from trading on M56 849. It was successful because Carter could see the fruits and vegetables they got.

"I see it was successful trading with the people on M56 849"

"Nothing uneventful happened. Unless you count McKay cutting his finger on one of the baskets" replied Shepperd

"Hey! Have you ever had a paper cut before. It's quite painful."

"Yeah, Yeah, Rodney. I believe you" Shepperd smirked

Rodney opened his mouth to retort at John but was interupped by Carter.

"Gentlemen! This is not the time!"

Rodney shut his mouth and looked at Sam with a question in his eyes.

"Do you know Sergent Lewis Green?" she asked John

"Yes, he was on SA-7 and he was on Gateroom duty while he wasn't on missions"

"It will come as a shock, but he was murdered."

"What?!?"

"He was in Washington D.C., when he he went missing. He turned up a couple of days after, dead. Stargate Command wants you to investigate with the NCIS.

"NCIS? Never heard of it!" said Rodney

"NCIS stands for **N**aval **C**riminal **I**nvestigative **S**ervice. It an agency ran by civilians, in the murders or kidnappings of Marines and their families. You will go there by Stargate and report to General Landry. Then you will head to Washington D.C. by plane and meet the team working on it. You head out tomorrow morning. For now get all some sleep, even you Rodney." As Rodney opened his mouth. "You need it, also don't try to sneak in. I'm posting a Marine at you lab to make sure that you don't do so." Rodney scowled and crossed his arms. "You're dismissed."

The Team trooped out of her office and left the Control Room. Everyone could hear Rodney complaining, until the door slide closed behind them. Sam smiled and returned reading the mission reports on the laptop in front of her.

NCISxSGAxNCISxSGA

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva returned from processing the scene. They barely stepped out of the elevator when McGee walked up to them.

"The director wants to talk to you ASAP, Boss" he stated to Gibbs.

Gibbs went to his desk, barely stopping to deposited his bag and coat and climbed up to the Director's office.

"So Probie, What's with the call for Gibbs" asked Tony

McGee Shrugged. "Don't know, but I think it 's related to the case."

But then they heard Gibb crying out "What?!?"

Gibbs was pacing in front of the desk of the Director. "I don't need help with the case. I am perfectly capable of handling this case with my team."

"But this is a special circumstances. It needs to be handled carefully or it could disrupt the national security. Also you needed clearance from the President." Jenny Shepard tried to calm down her former partner.

"So that's why, The president is involved some how?"

Jenny sighed "Yes, Jethro." Then she looked at her watch. "They should be arriving any moment."

She stood up and went to the door. She turned around to see him still standing near her desk.

"Are you coming or not?"

Gibbs looked at her and walked over. She nodded to him and went out to the main room down the stairs and into the team's bull pen.

Tony was reading a magazine on super models in skimpy bikinis. But when he saw the the Director, he quickly closes it and shoved it in one of the desk drawers. Ziva greeted her.

"Director what brings you here?"

"To tell you this. You will get some help with this case."

"Why?" inquired McGee.

"National security, and you needed top security clearance. Also they are help with the case. I heard that they were in some very secret organization."

"Which?" Tony asked, thinking of one of the moves he recently saw.

"I don't know. You should ask them."

Just then the elevator pinged opened and AT-1 stepped out. Jenny made her way to them, with Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Ziva trailing behind her. She stopped suddenly, when she saw the leader of team.

"John?"


	2. And so they meet

Previously on Collision between worlds...

_Just then the elevator pinged opened and AT-1 stepped out. Jenny made her way to them, with Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Ziva trailing behind her. She stopped suddenly, when she saw the leader of team._

"_John?"_

NCISxSGAxNCISxSGA

"Jenny?"

Oh my, It's been a long time, Johnny." She went and hugged John.

"Yep, four years." he replied as he stepped back after the hug, Holding her shoulders

"When you didn't come back from Iraq, we thought you were dead."

"Yeah, about that." John grimaced, "Can we talk somewhere private"

"Sure in my office. The rest of your team can come too."

They went to her office, with the two teams trailing behind them, who they didn't talk, but looked at each other curiously.

They climbed up the stairs and then went in and sat in the sofas in the office. AT-1 team sat across from the NCIS team. Only Jenny and John sat together on the last sofa. Jenny, right on business, said to the people assembled.

"You must know why you are here. But first introductions. My name's in Jenny Shepard and this is my cousin, Major John Shepperd."

Exclamations rosed on the two sides of the room. John winced at the word Major. "It's now Lt. Col. Jen."

"Congratulations!" She went to hug him again. " But back to business, Would you care to introduce your team."

"Sure. This is Dr. Rodney McKay" John introduced the slightly overweight man beside him, with the receding hair line. Rodney lifted a hand gave a small wave.

"As medical doctor?" asked Gibbs "Sorry, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ex marine. But just call me Gibbs."

"Ok... Gibbs" replied John. Before he could speak an other word, Rodney interupped him.

"For your information, I'm not a medical doctor. God! Never! I pass way too much time around them" Rodney rambled on.

"Rodney!" warned John

Rodney scowled at John. "Ok, Ok, I'm an Astrophysicist with two PhDs.

Tony whistled "Wow! Two PhDs!"

"And you are..."

"Special Agent Antony DiNozzo "

"Like a spy?" taunted Rodney

"No...Mad scientist!"

"Hey, I face more danger in one month than in your entire life" Rodney angrily replied, getting red in the face.

"What makes you think that?" Tony shooted back

John and Gibbs shouted their names at the same time.

"McKay!"

"DiNozzo!"

John smacked Rodney on the arm, while Gibbs hit the back of the head of Tony.

"Oww!" They cried.

"Watch it McKay" growled John

Tony rubbed the back of his head, but didn't say anything under Gibbs gaze.

"Before any of them talk again I am going to introduce myself." said Teyla polite as always. "I'm Teyla Emmagan and this is Specialist Ronon Dex." She gestured to the tall man with dreadlocks, who sat beside her. They looked like if they were a couple. They had both dark skin, brown hair and eyes. But they looked uncomfortable in the clothes they wore. It looked like if it wasn't meant for them.

"I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee and this is Officer Ziva David." He pronounced David in a heavy French accent.

"Are you related to McKay?" Ronon spoke for the first time.

"Umm, No" replied a flustered McGee. He looked over at Rodney, receiving a equally surprised look.

"Their family names are similar, but I don't think that they a related" Ziva wisely replied " But what usual names you have."

"They are quite common on our worlds."

"Your worlds?" spoke Tony

"Ronon!" Teyla scolded, punching Ronon lightly

"You have top security clearance, right? John asked Jenny who nodded.

"So you don't know about the Stargate Program?" said Rodney.

"The what?" The whole NCIS team said.

TBC...

_Thank you for your reviews! I just had to do this crossover! And making John Shepperd and Jenny Shepard Cousins! Thanks!:D_


	3. Device

Previously on Collision between worlds...

"_So you don't know about the Stargate Program?" said Rodney. _

"_The what?" The whole NCIS team said._

NCISxSGAxNCISxSGA

After a lengthy discussion on Stargates, Wormholes, the Ancients, the Wraith and Atlantis, the NCIS team was debriefed, but were still skeptical about this.

"I mean life sucking aliens and going to other planets instantly and the lost city of Atlantis. I'm sorry, but it sounds like just a joke to me" said Tony clearly thinking that they were making fun of him.

"Hmm, I might just have something..." Rodney trailed off thoughtfully and he fished something from his pocket from his jeans. It was a pretty little object.

What is that doing from the SGC! asked a very angry Shepperd. "You know the protocols" I know the protocols! Well I just wanted to experiment with it. To see what was it."

"You have a lab and scientists to do it."

"Don't trust them!" singed-songed Rodney

"Whatever. It's your job you're losing" John rolled his eyes, frustrated at the Canadian.

"Here! catch!" Rodney unexpectedly threw the object. That was a first, throwing an invaluable piece of technology. Shepperd caught it deftly. It was a little round ball. With dents just like the jumper.

As John catched it, it lit in his hand. It opened at the seams and activated what was inside. Hovering just above his hand, was a hologram of the beautiful woman that they encountered in the hologram room in Atlantis. It started to talk.

"_In an effort to save the last of our kind, we submerged our great city into the ocean. The Atlantis Stargate was the one and only link back to Earth from this galaxy, and those who remained used it to return to that world that was once home. There, the last survivors of Atlantis lived out the remainder of their lives. This city was left to slumber, in the hope that our kind would one day return."_

"Hmm, a portable hologram"

"Cool!" said DiNozzo. John tossed the hologram to Tony, turning off, as it left his hand. Tony dropped the sphere as he tried to catch it.

"Hey! Be careful with it" warned Rodney. "It's a valuable piece of equipment!"

"Talk for yourself" retorted Tony bending over, picking the hologram projector from the floor

Unfortunately for Tony it didn't lit up for him. Neither for Gibbs and Ziva. But by surprise, it lit up for Tim.

"Hey! No fair!" whined Tony. "Why does it work for him and not for me?"

"You have the ATA gene" said Rodney surprised. "And I think a little less than the Colonel"

The question was on the tip of their tongue for the people who didn't do Gate travel for a living.

"Right, right." Rodney caught the stares directed to him and his team.

The ATA gene or The **A**ncient**T**echnology **A**ctivation is a gene that certain people, like the Colonel, possess from the Ancients. Shepperd her,e got the strongest ATA gene, Well, except for Gen. O'Neill." He didn't elaborate further.

Just then the phone on Jenny's desk started to ring. She stood up from the couch, crossed the room to her desk and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Ok"

"We will be right down, Ducky."

"Ducky?" said Ronon, thinking it was strange to have a animal as a name

"Dr. Donald Mallard, our Coroner."

"Oh"

"Going down are we?" John stood up stretching a bit to loosen his muscles after sitting for so long. "So led away"

So the little-big group was led by Gibbs, for the sole purpose to see what happened to the dead marine. They trooped out the office down the stairs, first making a stop to the bullpen to leave the AT-1 stuff before going to the elevator. It took two trips to go down because they were so much. No more than 5 people on this elevator. We wouldn't want the elevator to break down.

So they entered Ducky's lair.

"So our Sergent Lewis Green was tortured then murdered" said Ducky peeling off his medical gear thinking that Gibbs was there.

Rodney sneezed as the smell hit him when he entered the autopsy lab. Ducky turned quickly, tensing when he heard it. But visibly relaxed when he saw Gibbs.

"Well aren't you going to present them?" indicating the AT-1 team clustered together.

The scruffy haired man stepped forward and and presented himself and his team as if he did it many times.

"I'm Lt. Col. John Shepperd. This is Dr. Rodney McKay" The man who sneezed looked up and nodded. Teyla Emmegen. She nodded too "And Ronon Dex." The man who looked like if he was from Hawaii, gazed at him. "And This is my marine." As he looked sadly towards the body.

"I'm so sorry." said Jenny from beside him

"The was a good man."

"So you said he was tortured?" Gibbs trying to change subject.

"Yes. Multiple 2nd degree burns. But that's not all he has a broken fibula and tibia. And two gunshot wounds to the head."

Ducky saw the Scientist wince.

"Ouch! That must of hurt!"

"I don't think that he would had felt anything. Except for the broken bones."mused John

"So anything else?"

"Nope, but there is this interesting mark on his chest."

"Can I see it?" asked John

"Sure, if you want to."

Ducky and John went over and looked at the chest of the body.

"It's a feeding mark" announce John. "Looks pretty recent"

Wait? It can not be. He was not even fed on when he was off...on mission" piped Teyla remembering the doctor didn't know about the team.

"Oh! No! It means that there's a Wraith on Earth!" exclaimed Rodney.

Whoops! Long time! Sorry. School and such I didn't know what to write. Promise to bring out the next chapter real soon.

Um also, the hologram that talking is a piece of the transcript from gateworld. Don't belongs to me. So please don't sue me!

Chow


End file.
